


What I've been wishing for is happening, and it's right on time

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GiGi Hadid is mentioned/described, M/M, Sequel, fondness overload, schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1070317">It's just the start of everything you want</a><br/>He jumps slightly at the sound of Niall's ringtone coming from the bedroom and can't help but grin, he starts to go off in that direction when he notices the sheet of loose leaf paper lying on the counter</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I've been wishing for is happening, and it's right on time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! So it's been ages since I've attempted to finish something from my overflowing wip folder but look here I did it!!! Forever ago the lovely eclipse_incarnate suggested I write a sequel where Niall writes a list of his own and, well, here it is :D

It's a year later to the day that he and Niall finally got together after three years of dancing around each other and secret pining. It's their first anniversary, after graduating Uni they both were fortunate enough to find jobs in their respective field of interest straight out of school. Zayn is just getting off work having popped in to order Niall's favorite meal from the little Greek restaurant he loves.

They've agreed not to exchange gifts this year just until they've found their footing but he just couldn't come home empty handed—he really hopes Niall hasn't already attempted to make dinner.

He's just entering their apartment building, struggling only slightly with his briefcase, bouquet of flowers (he couldn't resist) and food bag as he opens the door, luckily just as he's hefting the brown bag higher in his arms a pretty blonde with legs for days grabs the door for him, holding it wide enough for him to slip inside with a grateful smile.

He recognizes her of course, has passed her either coming in or out of their building numerous times before and each time she makes no secret of her attraction to him, shamelessly letting her eyes run over him, eying him hungrily like he was a designer bag or pair of shoes on sale. She's quite lovely in her own right and maybe if Niall weren't in the picture he'd be interested but Niall very much _is_ in the picture so she hasn't got a chance.

He thanks her softly before carrying on towards the lift, feeling her eyes follow his movements like a red hot laser making a slight shiver lick up his back that he ignores. Relaxing only once he hears the door fall closed behind her. 

Shuffling into the lift, Zayn all but jabs at the number nine button. The ride up is short and before he knows it he's setting his briefcase down in order to fish his keys out of his trousers.

Once inside he sets everything down curious at how quiet the flat is, moving slowly through the rooms, checking all the usual spots for his boyfriend the couch, the loo, the kitchen—relieved when he doesn't smell the makings of dinner but is very much confused at Niall's absence and wonders if he's been kept late at work and quickly digs for his mobile to see if he's got a text about it, but no dice. The last message sent from the blonde’s phone was the picture he sent Zayn while on his lunch break of him seductively licking yogurt from a spoon with the caption: _just building me tongue muscles up for later, plan to eat you out for **HOURS**!!! xx_

Which had caused Zayn to start chubbng up right there in his office, discreetly adjusting himself in his chair—not discreetly enough apparently since his friend and personal assistant Harry met his eyes through the glass doors that separated their desks, raising a knowing eyebrow while biting the inside of his cheek in an awful attempt not to smile.

Shaking the memory from his head, Zayn typed out a simple message and hit send.

 ** _Where are you babe x._** He jumps slightly at the sound of Niall's ringtone coming from the bedroom and can't help but grin, he starts to go off in that direction when he notices the sheet of loose leaf paper lying on the counter, weighed down by a Ziploc bag filled with only red gummy bears and can't help the way his stomach jumps at the thought of Niall painstakingly going through several bag of Haribo's picking out all the red ones just for him and makes his way over to it.

Lifting the bag of gummy treats, he thinks about eating a few, he's an adult now it won't spoil his appetite or anything but before he can even attempt to get the bag open his eye catches on his name atop the page, written neatly in Niall's looping handwriting.

_Zaynie,_

_Hiya babe you're probably dead tired from work and wondering what the bloody hell I’m up to with all this, not to mention reallyreally wanting to tear into them gummy bears, don't even try to deny to it I know you...but just bear with me a mo, I promise it'll be worth it!_

Zayn eyed the bag of candies a second time and for the second time thought about tossing a couple into his mouth, just something to hold him over as he read but he resisted, setting the bag down on the counter and snatching up the letter instead.

_Alright here goes..._

Zayn snorted before reading on.

_Look at us we actually made it a year (and going strong) so on the eve of this momentous occasion I thought a little throwback fun was in order, so in honor of our one year of the day you nearly scared the shite out of me with a single note—no receipt (seriously babe we were in Uni, there had to be upwards of thirty or so notebooks lying around the house and you wrote on a receipt? Smh) listing all the things that irk you about me (thanks for that by the way :( ) I thought I’d write up a list of my own because while you may be perfect for me, you're nowhere near perfect!_

Zayn had to bite his bottom lip to keep from making all sorts of fond noises because his boyfriend was just too damn adorable and while he knew he should probably be at least a little offended because the hell he wasn't perfect! He was also a little curious as to what Niall would come up with.

_Think I’ll start off tame, sort of ease you into this by pointing out the fact that I don't think we've watched a single movie where you didn't fall asleep halfway through._

Grinning to himself, he imagined Niall sat at their dining table—probably, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on spelling everything right and toting the line between the truth and making sure not to be too harsh with his confessions but it was true he did have a tendency of falling asleep anytime, anywhere, and in any situation it was sort of gift—useless as it was and he'd always suspected that it annoyed Niall but the blonde never said anything...until now.

_every meal has to be spicier than Satan’s arsehole with you or you refuse to eat it._

Zayn bit off a chuckle because this was also so blindingly true, he blamed his mum's amazing cooking growing up for his tougher than nails palate and while he's tried to stick to milder recipes, simply adding the spices he likes to just his portions he'll sometime forget and sheepishly offer Niall a glass of milk to soothe his burning mouth.

_I'm pretty sure about 90% of yer closet is filled with clothes stolen out of mine_

His clothes don't smell like Niall and that' a problem, so it's true he has a tendency to steal the blonde's clothes and he's not even sorry about it, nope.

_you like to use words I don't understand in everyday conversation and then laugh at my confusion instead of telling me what they mean...I’ve taken to carrying a mini dictionary wherever I go now so suck on that! (not really I love that you continue to challenge and amaze me). You spend all this money on expensive shampoos and hair products and yet you're constantly finishing mine up without telling me!_

Again he likes feeling close to his boyfriend, especially when they're forced apart for work so he tends to surround himself with all things Niall, by drowning himself in Niall's after shave or using the cheap store brand shampoo the blonde prefers over the pricey stuff he special orders online, it's a comfort thing more than anything.

_and you're one to talk about being a light weight you're done for after just 2 glasses of wine and your legs conveniently forget how to work so I’m forced to carry yer arse to the bedroom and I want to be angry or at least put out but you're just so damn precious when you're pissed is the thing_

Zayn made an indignant nose in the back of his throat because he was a man that did manly things like kill spiders and unclog the shower and erm fix things he was not _precious!_

_you still sleep with a teddy bear at 21 years old...how can I not be in love with you_

Ok he was maybe a little precious, so sue him.

_your obsession with suprheroes has gotten a bit out of hand, but in an adorable kind of way. Like if you make me sit through the entire Christen Bale as batman series again I might just smother you in your sleep, but I’ll do it using my lips so it'll be like a literal kiss of death (see I can be sweet too ;p )_

An unexpected peel of laughter works its way from his throat at that, thinking that would probably be his preferred mode of death if given the choice.

_meeting you brought Safaa into my life and she is seriously the best human being I’ve ever met, she's my best friend and I dunno what I would do if didn't have her, her older brother’s pretty fit too, just sayin_

Zayn just stops himself from actually cooing, recalling the last trip home and how his baby sister had completely bypassed him running straight to Niall, leaping into his arms for a long bear hug only to be set down in order for the two of them to perform their super-secret best friend hand shake that they've been doing since Freshman year and couldn't even find it in him to be offended or jealous because he loved them both too much.

_you're like indisputably the most attractive human on the planet like I’m pretty sure your face is scientifically perfect and it makes me kind of angry because I have to be around you constantly with all these urges to snog you and I'm fortunate enough to know what you look like when you cum and it's just not fair_

He can feel his face growing hot from the unsolicited compliment, feeling like he’s been on a roller coaster with the way Niall keeps taking his emotions up and down and all around, one minute he’s saying he'd like to smother him to death and now he's complaining about how pretty he was.

Zayn couldn't keep up.

_there's paint everywhere mate, I’m not being funny but when we move out of this flat there's no way we're getting our deposit back because I’m pretty sure the paint in the carpet is never coming out and it permanently reeks of paint thinner, to the point that when I go out and breathe clean air it smells off to me_

Zayn's embarrassed to find that he's been idly rubbing at a patch of cerulean smudged into the counter top since Sophomore year when Zayn did an abstract oil painting of just Niall's eyes the sheer amount of time and focus he'd sent trying to find the perfect mixture of several different blues and white with just a hint of gold but in the end he’d done it, found Niall's exact shade of blue and had felt prouder of that then he did crossing the stage for his diploma.

_you're so fucking secretive like we've known each other for 3 bloody years and you still only sing in the shower and low enough that you think I can't hear ya but I can and you sound lovely, don't know what you're so ashamed of!_

It's not that he's been hiding his singing from Niall per se he's just never sang in front of anyone outside of his family and he doesn't know if he's good enough—not like Niall who is so happy to share his gift with whoever will sit still long enough to listen.

_you dissed me mum's corn beef hash bruh, not cool_

Zayn can't help but groan because they've been having this same argument for years...it's true when he tried Maura's prized corn beef hash for the very first time he had promptly vomm’d but like he has stated time and time again he had just come down with a stomach bug from cafeteria food that had gone off and that it wasn't Maura's cooking that had gotten him sick, he's since eaten it and loved it but no matter how many times he insists that he does, Niall narrows his eyes suspiciously trying to find the lie in Zayn's words. It's ridiculous.

_you also dissed the notebook and if you could see me now you'd know I am judging you so. Fucking. Hard right now._

This he has done and will continue to do because the movie is trash in his opinion, no one waits that long, not to mention the move romanticizes infidelity because hello Allie totally cheated on Lon with Noah!!!

_you in those dumb hipster glasses of yours, should be outlawed because no one has the right to look that damn fine I tell you, no one!_

Zayn just shakes his head because Niall has some nerve to bring up his glasses when he has it on good authority that the blonde derives great pleasure in being a _cockteasngasshat_ about the same thing, wearing his specks because he knows how much the sight does it for Zayn.

_you know I have a thing about feet but you take every chance you get to stick your boney ass feet in my face and I could just kill you or well I suppose I could just hold off and take it out on yer arse…_

_(spanking, we should try out spanking in case that wasn't clear)_

Swallowing hard he blinks down at the paper in his hand, trying to decide whether he's just read that right or if his eyes are playing tricks on him, their sex has never been lacking for passion, spontaneity or diversity—sure neither of them are very kinky but it's never boring or stale and that's what he loves about being with Niall, but spanking...they could definitely do spanking.

_you're too damn nice is the thing the way you know how I take my tea or always keep the fridge stocked with my favorite beer and the cupboards with my favorite crisps and biscuits, you buy bacon even though you don't eat it and learned how to make that lamb stew when I was feeling homesick...you're just too good to me and that's a problem!!!!_

Zayn rolls his eyes because right—first world problem, my boyfriend is too good to me oh boo hoo, but he sort of understood where Niall was coming from because sometimes when things were going spectacularly well for them he almost felt guilty, like he shouldn't have it this good—doesn’t deserve to have a good job, good health, a loving family and then on top of all that _Niall_ and often spends his time simultaneously waiting for the other shoe to drop and praying it never does.

_I guess what I am saying is that since the day I met you, I knew I was a goner not only because you're beautiful inside and out but because I’m a better person when around you, happier--you make me so bloody happy and like you said a year ago there really isn't a thing about you I’d change--that I don't...love. I love you Zee to the moon and back._

_Happy Anniversary babe_

_Now git yer bloody arse n here already, you’re not the swiftest reader and I’ve no doubt been freezing me bollocks off waiting fer you._

Stapled at the bottom is a receipt with only two items on a box of condoms and a jumbo bottle of lube and all Zayn can think of is _oh_.

Shaking his head at what a dork his boyfriend he is. Then he realizes what those items are for and how Niall is waiting for him in their bedroom growing cold which can only mean nakedness, Niall and nakedness make for such a perfect equation that before he knows what he's doing he's toeing his shoes off and loosening his tie as he rushes down the hall toward their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 
> 
> <3 Jen


End file.
